


Al Fresco

by pamweird



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamweird/pseuds/pamweird
Summary: They hadn't hung out in over a month, Adore was 20 minutes late and the rest is history.
Relationships: Courtney Act/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Al Fresco

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on here and my first one I've written in 3 years, so please keep that mind in while reading! 
> 
> I tried to fine-tune as much as possible however, I am open to critiques and stylistic suggestions. 
> 
> Warning: Possible continuity eras, misplacement of commas, and other things that'll drive you insane might you be a literary genius. Enjoy!<3<3
> 
> Ps. Please welcome to the stage, “the blonde” and, “the brunette.“

It was the Thursday evening preceding the Fourth of July. About a quarter til’ eleven, Courtney’s phone vibrated. Proceeded by another vibration, she jolted awake and immediately checked to see who it was. It was Adore, letting Courtney know she would be at her house in about twenty minutes.

A- BE THERE IN 20 SORRY GIRL

A-I totally forgot I needed detailing on my car and that took up literally the last four hours of the day :((((

Courtney stirred.

The car ride to the beach was a tense one, Hole’s discography making up for a lack of conversation. It wasn’t that she was upset at Adore for being late, Courtney just assumed punctuality would peak Adore’s interest after not seeing each other in over a month. But maybe she wasn’t a priority to Adore anymore, maybe things were different now and they were gradually drifting apart. Senior year was ephemeral, the first few moments almost interchangeable with the last. Maybe it wasn’t enough time to assess these feelings of neglect, after all they had the entire Summer to do that. And the rest of their lives, god willing.

Then again, why would Adore endure a 40 minute trek ever so often for someone who didn’t exactly make the cut in her figurative list of esteemed peers? Staying up half the night talking about any and everything without a morsel of apprehension? Threaten to black anyone’s eye who even looked at her wrong? Does this solidarity still remain the same? Was Courtney asking for too much from another teenage girl? 

Courtney was so invested in the cluster-fuck of thoughts in her head she didn’t realize they were now at the beach, Adore was about to change into her swimsuit. She felt the need to look away, albeit them changing in front of each other a multitude of times. 

The brunette struggled to remove her cropped ringer tee, letting out a series of, ‘oh my fucking god’s’, before looking to Courtney for help. 

“Can you help me out here, Court? Fuck.”

Courtney finally turned towards her friend.

“Here I got you.” The blonde said, pulling Adore’s shirt off by the collar. She didn’t have a bra on. 

Courtney was starting to stare longer than anticipated. 

“Have your tits gotten bigger?.” She said shamelessly. They were in fact bigger.

“Oh my god they’re fucking huge, right? I swear I went up a cup size since I last got measured, dude.” Adore said, emphasizing their size by bouncing them with her hands. 

They were literally perfect as far as Courtney was concerned, Adore as a whole was perfect. Courtney always thought the tall brunette was gorgeous, easily one of the prettiest girls from their class. 

She wasn’t the only one, hence why Adore lost her virginity well before Courtney did. It’s not that it meant anything anyway, Courtney wasn’t jealous. At least not because Adore beat her to the punch. 

“You gonna put your swimsuit on?” Adore asked, tugging her black bathing suit top on. 

“Oh yeah, totally.” 

The blonde grabbed her beach bag from the back seat, immediately searching for a light pink bikini. 

After about a minute of looking, she soon had realized she forgot to grab it off of the tub before leaving the house. Fuck. 

“Fuck!” She exclaimed. 

“What’s up?” 

“I was letting it dry on the tub and forgot to grab it.”

Now she felt bad. Having her best friend drive forty minutes to her house then an additional twenty minutes to the beach, just to forget her swimsuit. She threw her bag to the floor of the car and let out a grunt. 

That’s when Adore came up with a sensible compensation. 

“Let’s just skinny dip.” She said, almost immediately ripping her bathing suit top off. 

Courtney admired that Adore was so outgoing and, for lack of a better word, cool. She was always so confident, never caring about being naked in front of friends or drunkenly making out with anyone at a party. She was the girl everyone wanted to associate with, the girl who everyone resorted to for a good time. 

She always wanted Courtney to tag along, too. There was never an instance where Courtney felt inadequate, at least not by Adore. They were a matching set, where Adore was Courtney was to follow. Sometimes it wasn’t acknowledged by their classmates, mostly because Courtney was slightly more reserved, but it was common knowledge they were the best friends. Semi-opposites do indeed attract. 

“I mean we don’t have to but—“

“No lets do it, fuck it.” Courtney interrupted. 

If she was being honest, she was excited about seeing Adore naked. 

She’s never fully assessed these feelings of potentially being into Adore, she just figured the other girl wouldn’t be interested. It was all too confusing to be addressed.

“Fuck yeah let’s do this!” The brunette exclaimed.

Courtney then slipped off her lacy romper, leaving her in a bra and panties. She motioned for Adore to unhook her bra, in reality she could’ve done it by herself but she just wanted Adore’s help.

The taller girl unhooked her friend’s bra with ease, tossing it to the backseat for comedic effect. 

“Get those panties off.” 

Courtney felt those words travel from her ears to her nether region in an instant. If she was unsure about liking her best friend before, this definitely prompted an avenue of certitude.

The blonde girl began pulling her nude colored underwear off, hiking her legs up on the dashboard for a better angle. She mimicked her friend, tossing her panties somewhere. 

Adore followed suit, sliding off her black shorts, then black lacy panties. 

They were both totally nude minus their sandals. 

Courtney felt her cheeks flush, her best friend truly was a goddess. Her long brown hair veiled across her tan shoulders, a few strands grazing her nipples. 

They both grabbed a towel, finally heading towards the crashing waves. 

Courtney couldn’t help but stare at her best friend’s body, she was so incredibly sexy it was quite unbelievable. She imagined how good she would look on top of her, how good they would look intertwined with one another. She made no effort to dismiss these thoughts.

Adore’s hair flowed with the wind as they walked closer to the shore, Courtney was fully in awe of this girl’s beauty. 

She felt as though her best friend was Eve, and they were in the humble beginnings of the universe.

The waves were now at their toes, the moon was full and bright, illuminating the water’s surface. 

“God I hope the water isn’t freezing.” Courtney said, she dropped her towel and subconsciously covered her privates with her arms and hands. 

“Nah it won’t be cold, it’s been hot as fuck lately.” Adore responded, gathering her hair into a high pony with a few strands left hanging around her face. 

Courtney hoped Adore wouldn’t sense her awkwardness, and the overall change in dynamic. Courtney just felt a million emotions at once and had no idea how to convey these emotions.

She wasn’t afraid to admit she liked girls, she was just afraid of one of those girls being this girl. This beautiful girl whom she called her best friend, the girl she could tell absolutely anything to in confidence, the girl who’s made such an impact in her life these last four years. 

The same girl she’s afraid to potentially lose if she confesses how she truly feels, and how she’s scared of things no longer being the same. Courtney didn’t want to be unbearable, she didn’t want to drive Adore away. But she couldn’t possibly do that, right? Four years of friendship suddenly suspending into nothing? 

Courtney couldn’t think straight, all because Adore simply wasn’t on time.

It was time to go swimming.

“Here, I’ll get in first you big baby.” Adore insisted. 

She walked into the water, diving underneath, then popping her head above the surface. 

“Courtney the water feels fine, get in bitch!” 

“Ok, ok I’m getting in!” 

Courtney bolted towards the water, finally catching up to the brunette.  
The water was a bit cooler than lukewarm, but considering how humid it’s been lately, swimming was the perfect way to cool off. 

Adore splashed Courtney in the face, she probably caught wind of how quiet she was being. 

“Hey!” Courtney exclaimed, splashing the taller girl right back 

“What’s up with you tonight?” Adore inquired. 

She slowly began treading towards Courtney.

The blonde stood stagnant before finally speaking up; at this point Adore was posted right in front of her, towering over her slightly. 

Courtney struggled to look her in the eyes.

“Nothing...I’m alright.” Courtney explained, focusing in on the moon‘s reflection casted upon the water’s surface, then to a few boats in the far distance, then shamelessly to the taller girl’s breast. In her defense they were right in front of her. 

“You’re lying. You barely spoke in the car—“

“What? That’s not—“

“You can’t even look at me right now, dude.”

Oh fuck, she noticed. 

“Are you like...mad at me or something?” Adore continued.

Courtney felt herself cower before her best friend, she had all the components to form an explanation, it was the execution she lacked.  
She honestly didn’t know where to start. 

“No...I’m not mad at you. I just...”

“You just what?”

Adore was always better at acknowledging the elephant in the room than Courtney. She was never afraid of any conflict or being awkward, or literally anything. She wasn’t afraid of anything. At least to Courtney she wasn’t. 

Courtney felt a lump form in her throat, her heart rate increased. If they weren’t submerged in water, she would notice how clammy her hands became when she was nervous. 

Then she said what she said. 

“I just fucking love you, okay?”

Adore furrowed her brows, her big green eyes still staring intently at the blonde. 

“I love you too, you weirdo! So why you bein’ quiet?” 

“No I mean like... in love with you...I guess?”

“Oh.” 

Then it was quiet. Until Courtney spoke again. 

“I’ve just been thinking about why I get so, invested in you. Like everything you’ve done, I just...think about. I don’t fucking know!” 

Courtney had no idea how the brunette would register this.

Adore chuckled before taking Courtney’s face into her hands, forcing them to lock eyes. 

“So you’re like... into me?” Adore asked.

Courtney felt her nasal passages burning, followed by streams of hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She began frantically nodding her head, letting out a small yeah before totally letting go.

Adore felt that same feeling, and now they were both were crying. 

“Fuck, now you’re making me cry.” Adore said through a laugh.

The brunette pulled Courtney into a tight embrace, forcing Courtney to wrap her arms around her waist. They stood quiet holding each other, Adore’s arms now enclosed around the blonde’s neck. 

It was an intimate affair, as they were naked and pressed against one another.

Then Adore spoke.

“I’m glad you told me this, cause to be honest...I like you too, like a lot.” 

Courtney stirred. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes! I fucking love you, Courtney.” Adore said, squeezing the blonde extra tight, then kissing her forehead. 

Courtney’s head nestled in the crook of Adore’s neck, if she was being honest, she was starting to grow aroused.  
Considering the circumstance, It wasn’t completely unorthodox. She was totally enamored by this girl, and to be pressed against every inch of her being was driving Courtney insane. 

She could feel the swelling between her thighs, she had to cater to nature’s calling, but abstained from letting her hands linger.

Unless Adore wanted her hands to linger, and she was in no position to turn that down. 

Luckily, Adore is good at initiating things. 

“I think we need to talk, Court.”

Oh. Talk. That wasn’t exactly what Courtney expected nor wanted at this point, but she knew it was for the best. 

“Yeah, totally...” Courtney said.

“But, I kinda wanna...do something else first.“ 

Courtney looked at her friend, mouth slightly agape.

“What do you wanna do?” She asked.

The brunette licked her lips, inching her face closer to Courtney’s before whispering, 

“Can I kiss you?”

Courtney nodded, allowing the small gap between then to be closed. 

They were kissing, and Adore did not hold back. 

Adore’s tongue met Courtney’s tongue, her hands traveling from being tangled in the blonde locks to gripping her waist. The brunette’s lips were plush and felt so good against Courtney’s, her lip gloss was definitely non-existent at this point. 

Their tongue’s continued to lap against one another, eliciting a series of moans and groans. 

Adore pulled away to speak.

“Let’s go back to my car.” She said, without even trying to be sexy she’s still insanely sexy. 

“No, here.” Courtney insisted.

“In the water?”

“No on the sand, dumb ass.” 

The girls shuffled out of the water holding hands, reaching their two towels and flip flops. 

They draped the towels across the sand setting them next to each other creating a palette.

“Do you really wanna have sex? We don’t have to—“ Adore began.

“Yes I want to.” Courtney said, pulling the brunette in for another kiss. It was as great as she imagined kissing Adore would be.

“Have you even fucked a girl before, Miss thing?” Adore teased. 

Courtney made out with plenty of girls in her day, but she never made it pass second base. It’s not that she didn’t like girls, she just wasn’t that experienced and honestly didn’t know where to start. Lesbian porn wasn’t really an avenue of tutelage, she just climaxed afterwards and that’s really all that mattered.

“You can teach me you fucking lesbian.” 

“Fuck off.” 

With that being said, Adore plopped down on the towels, stretching out a hand to Courtney.

“Come on, princess.” She teased, patting her thigh to indicate she wanted Courtney on top of her. 

Courtney grabbed her hand, immediately to be pulled down on the brunette’s lap. 

They were face to face and back to kissing each other. Courtney undid Adore’s ponytail, she loved her her thick hair and wanted her fingers in it. 

God this girl was so beautiful, Courtney thought. 

Her hands traveled to the brunette’s breast to squeeze them, eliciting a soft moan from Adore. Courtney was so turned on she was almost inconsolable. 

The blonde continued to knead her best friend’s breast, twisting a nipple between her thumb and index finger. She remembered the brunette mentioning having sensitive nipples, resulting in her shuddering beneath Courtney. 

“Your tits are so perfect.” Courtney said under her breaths. She instructed her friend to lie back and immediately began lapping at her nipples, alternating from left to right. The blonde was ravenous for Adore’s body, allowing herself to fully indulge as she had been sheltering these feelings for god knows how long. 

“Come here...” Adore whispered frantically, forcing Courtney off of her tits and back to her mouth.

Courtney began grinding herself against Adore’s thigh, leaving a trail of wetness; she was growing hornier by the minute and needed release.

In due time, the brunette pulled away and placed two fingers in her mouth and began sucking, keeping eye contact with Courtney.

At this point Courtney’s pussy was fully throbbing.

Adore’s fingers made their way to Courtney’s pussy, causing the blonde to whimper. 

“Fuck you’re so wet..” She mentioned, circling Courtney’s clit with the pads of her fingers alongside sloppily kissing her neck. Courtney threw her head back letting out a semi-guttural moan; her hand landed on Adore’s arm squeezing it in unison with each stroke. 

She hadn’t remembered the last time she felt this good, however, her friend was a borderline nympho so she didn’t expect anything less (The brunette often attributed her being good in bed to her astrological profile.)

Adore began sliding her fingers up and down Courtney’s pussy, propping a finger up against her entrance.

“Can I?” Adore asked against Courtney’s collarbone. 

“Yes please...” 

“Lie back...” Adore demanded.

Courtney obliged and proceeded to lie on her back, squeezing her own tits. Adore hovered over the blonde, trailing kisses from her sternum to the innards of her thighs. 

“Please fuck me...” Courtney whimpered.

The brunette teasingly places a kiss atop Courtney’s clit, immediately wetting her fingers again before slowly inserting them inside. Courtney’s back arched in response, alongside clenching around Adore’s skinny fingers. There was a slight wince, only because Courtney hadn’t been sexually active for a considerable amount of time. Adore paused making sure it was appropriate to continue.

“You alright?” She asked, placing a kiss on one of Courtney’s thighs.

“Yeah just,,,start slow.” Courtney insisted. 

Adore curled her fingers inside of Courtney as she fucked her steadily, followed by slowly gliding her tongue up and down her pussy. Courtney’s thighs trembled and her breaths grew more frantic, she then weaved her fingers in Adore’s hair and tugged it slightly. 

“That feels so fucking good...” Courtney moaned, grinding her pussy against Adore’s mouth. She was literally in heaven, in awe of how skillful her friend was at eating her out, whilst simultaneously fingering her. She’s heard the rumors aplenty, but she never though she would experience this for herself. 

She could unabashedly admit that this was the best fucking head she’s received thus far, and ever would receive because she was biased and unequivocally in love with Adore. 

And she genuinely didn’t want to do this with anyone else besides Adore.

Each lap of her tongue left Courtney ridden with goosebumps. 

Adore’s head popped up so she could breathe, her fingers still working and working faster this time around. 

“You taste so fucking good...” She stated.

She hoisted herself up to Courtney’s face, fingers still inside.

“Kiss me.” She demanded, immediately shoving her tongue in Courtney’s mouth as soon as her lips parted. 

Courtney moaned into Adore’s mouth, her hands running up and down the brunette’s back, occasionally scratching it. She was really enjoying herself, but now she wanted to return the favor.

She then pulled her head back to speak.

“Pull your fingers out...” 

“Really?” 

“Uh huh.”

Adore obliged, waiting for Courtney’s instructions. 

“What’s up?” She inquired. 

“I wanna eat your pussy, or at least attempt to.” The blonde said, still caressing Adore’s back. 

Adore’s eyes widened, she honestly didn’t think Courtney would actually want to go down on her. 

“Seriously?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Courtney said emphatically

“Alright!”

Adore proceeded to lie back again, Courtney hovering over her this time around. She licked her lips before placing a chaste kiss on Adore’s mouth, she was afraid that her performance wasn’t going to be up to par with the brunette’s. She remained hovering for a second before Adore spoke.

“You nervous?” She said.

Courtney chuckled. “Little bit...”

Adore pulled her down into a quick kiss,  
“Don’t be nervous...try and do what I did.”

“I don’t think I can do all that.”

“If you really want to you will...”

With that being said, Courtney’s mouth met Adore’s abdominal region, inching downwards  
until she was finally face first into her vagina. She mimicked what Adore did earlier and kissed her clit, pulling a laugh from both girls. 

At this point Courtney was salivating, caressing the outermost part of Adore’s thigh.

“Jeez Court, is my pussy really that scary?” 

Courtney bursted out laughing, slapping her hand over her own mouth before speaking, “No! Shut up and let me do this...”

Courtney stuck her tongue out, slowly gliding it against Adore’s clit; the brunette’s back arched as her hand tangled itself in Courtney’s hair. 

“Oh fuck...faster babe” Adore moaned. The blonde was doing a pretty decent job considering her lack of experience. 

Courtney obliged, lapping her tongue faster causing Adore’s thighs to tremble around her face. She couldn’t fathom how goddamn sexy the brunette’s moaning sounded. 

“Mmm fuck...feels so good.” 

Courtney was in paradise, the taste of Adore’s spunk on her tongue was intoxicating. She reached down between her thighs and shamelessly started fingering herself to the sound of her friend unraveling, however, Adore had other plans.

The brunette tugged at Courtney’s arm, indicating that she wanted something else. 

Courtney popped her head up, “Yeah?”

“Please fuck me...” Adore said through her shallow breathing, a fistful of Courtney’s hair in her hand. She was incredibly whiney which Courtney didn’t expect but she wasn’t by any means complaining. She wet her fingers before inserting them down to the knuckle, moving them in and out slowly.

“So wet...” Courtney said, cringing immediately; she wasn’t really keen on talking dirty talk. “Is this good?” 

“Faster babe...” 

Courtney was so into Adore calling her babe.

“Put your tongue on me...” Adore demanded.

“You sure?” Courtney asked, still a little unsure of herself.

“Mmhmm...use my pussy.” Adore responded, rolling her fingers on her own clit(with the fingers that weren’t practically ripping Courtney’s hair out)

The blonde licked her lips and followed suit, replacing Adore’s hand with her tongue. The brunette’s hips bucked with every stroke as she dug her nails into Courtney’s shoulder, she was a whiney hot mess about to reach her peak.

“Hmmm Courtney, fuck me....” 

Courtney pulled away, “This pussy is mine...” she said, putting her mouth back on Adore.

“It’s all yours...” The brunette moaned clenching around Courtney’s fingers, her heels digging into the sand. Courtney swirled her tongue on Adore’s clit, curling her fingers deeper inside of her.

“Fuck I’m gonna come...” The brunette exclaimed through her high pitched moaning, her hips bucking upward into Courtney’s mouth.

The brunette’s mouth hung open as her orgasm commenced, a melody of guttural moans escaping her lips as she promptly came on Courtney’s fingers. 

Courtney continued fucking her throughout while admiring her beauty, she was glistening in the moonlight and remnant of an angel. 

This girl was perfect, she was everything Courtney wanted and more. If she wasn’t completely in love with Adore before, she definitely was now. 

Courtney finally pulled her fingers out and wiped them on one of the towels as the brunette caught her breath. She sat up and used the same corner of the towel to wipe off the mixture of saliva and spunk from her lips and chin, internally commending herself for successfully making her best friend come despite the odds. 

Adore sat up next to Courtney, her breathing steadied. 

“Hey...” She whispered, lacing her fingers with Courtney’s.

The blonde smirked, “Hey.”

“You’re so pretty.” Adore mentioned, placing a kiss on Courtney’s cheek.

“You’re prettier..” She responded defeatedly.

The brunette pushed her playfully, “Girl shut up, you’re hot.”, immediately pulling her in for a hug afterwards where their foreheads were pressed together.

“So like, was I good?” Courtney asked.

“Yeah, you were great.” 

“Good.”

Courtney’s energy had sloped, Adore noticed it instantly and placed both of her hands on Courtney’s cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, it sounded more like a statement than a question. “Courtney, you literally just fucked me and you’re still sad.?” That came off as a joke, but Courtney was t amused in the slightest.

Courtney knew she was supposed to be happy right now, but that empty feeling remained and she hated that it consumed her, especially now. 

“You just...You’re not gonna...” Courtney began. 

“What Courtney. I’m not gonna what?” The brunette inquired.

“This isn’t gonna like, stick with you...like how it will me. You’re gonna move on, fuck somebody else and—“

“Are you calling me a slut?” Adore interrupted, her hands falling from Courtney’s face. 

“No! I’m just saying...you don’t need me like I need you, Adore—“ Her cheeks felt hot again, this time she could feel her palms moisten by the second. 

“That’s not true, Courtney. That’s not fucking true—”

“Then why haven’t you tried seeing me? For a fucking month—over a month! You make all these fucking excuses, as if I’m not your best friend. As if we haven’t spent four years doing everything together. How does that work, huh?” 

Courtney’s voice cracked with each word she spewed at Adore, her face a blubbery mess and her eyes glued to her knee caps. There was no way she could look at Adore, she didn’t know if she ever could again. She hated that this was happening and hated that they’d have to work it out somehow. 

Adore sat quiet, she knew she had grown distant, she didn’t know why nor could she begin to explain it. Things were just fucked up right now. 

But she loved Courtney more than anything, and she was done making excuses and ready to apologize. Even if Courtney wasn’t ready to forgive her. She did need her; she wanted her.

“I’m sorry Courtney....” 

“It’s whatever...” Courtney responded, and it stung.

“I’ve been a shit friend I know...I just—I don’t know...I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Adore said,  
running a hand through Courtney’s hair.  
“I love you, Court. I do need you...I mean that. I swear I”ll make it up to you, seriously.” She added, kissing the blonde’s lips several times. 

“Kiss me back...” Adore demanded, her attempt at lightening the mood. 

Courtney, despite being pissed at her, couldn’t  
resist the other girl and proceeded to make out with her. She just hoped things would just be okay after this. 

After about a minute, Courtney pulled away to speak. “Can you take me home?” She insisted.

The brunette stirred, “Could you like...come back to my house? Possibly? You don’t have too, but...I just wanna be with you.” She asked.

As much as Courtney wanted to, she really needed some time to assess her thoughts on her own. 

“Maybe next week, I just need to be alone right now.” 

Adore hid her disappointment with a sigh followed by a nod. “Yeah, sure.” She responded, knowing it’s what she deserved.

They finally reached Courtney’s house where they sat in the driveway. The car ride back wasn’t as awkward, but definitely just as quiet.  
Courtney checked her phone and saw she had three missed calls from her mom, so she was prepared to be scolded once she got inside. 

“You alright?” Adore asked, turning towards Courtney. 

“Yeah I’m good.” The blonde responded, slamming her phone down on the car seat.

The brunette hesitated before speaking up, “I want you to know I am gonna try and make things right...I wasn’t just saying that, I meant it.” 

“It’s alright, I believe you.” Courtney responded through a sigh. “Can I ask you something?” She added. 

“Yeah, whats up?” 

“Was this—Was tonight just...a one time thing? Or...” She couldn’t help but wonder. 

Adore chuckled, “It doesn’t have to be, we can do whatever you want.” she said, inching closer to Courtney’s face.

‘She’s so fucking hot.’ Courtney thought, allowing the other girl to kiss her goodnight. 

“I love you.” The brunette whispered.

“I love you too.”


End file.
